


The Smoak-Queens: Princess Mia

by Fiona_Alexandra_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow (TV 2012) Season 7, F/F, olicity family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Alexandra_Queen/pseuds/Fiona_Alexandra_Queen
Summary: It had been exactly one week since Oliver and Felicity found out they were having a baby girl. Giving her the perfect name will be easy, right?





	The Smoak-Queens: Princess Mia

It had been exactly one week since Oliver and Felicity found out they were having a baby girl. Giving her the perfect name will be easy, right? Wrong, they could not have been more wrong. No one ever tells you how hard it is to name a human. She's going go by the name they give her for the rest of her life, it had to be perfect.

"Carla?" Oliver asks her softly.

"Carla Queen, get back here right now." Felicity replies, testing out the name putting a hand on her stomach. Their daughter does nothing not even kick, meaning the name is a no go. 

"Olivia?" Felicity asks her husband cheekily.

"No." Oliver says with a laugh.

"Ava?" Oliver asks.

"Like Sara's Ava?" Felicity says with a sigh.

"New rule, no naming our daughter after ex-girlfriends, friends or their girlfriends." Oliver suggests. 

"Deal." Felicity agrees simply.

At this point, Felicity felt like they were getting nowhere with naming this baby. Oliver and Felicity are currently in Central City visiting William like they do every month. Felicity was so relieved, when William was happy to hear that he's going to be a big brother. They would video-chat with him everyday. They had come to visit a month after he moved back, Felicity had insisted that they would break the news to their son in person. All of Felicity's worries about William thinking they were replacing him faded away after that moment. Oliver and Felicity still hadn't told Will the sex of the baby yet, since they had just found out themselves. Today was the day he would find out if he's having a brother or sister.

"So, are you guys going to tell me if it's a boy or girl?" William asks his parents, as he sits back down in the booth at Big Belly Burger.

"It's a girl!" Oliver and Felicity tell him excitedly. 

"Cool, I hope we'll have a close bond, just like you and Auntie Thea do." William says happily to his father.

"I hope so too, buddy." Oliver agrees smiling.

Felicity sat back watching her boys as Oliver talked about what it's like having a baby sister. She honestly couldn't believe this was her life.

"So, have you thought of any names yet?" Will asks curiously.

"I have a name that I haven't ran past your dad, I wanted your opinion on it, too." Felicity says slightly nervous.

"What is it, honey?" Oliver asks happily.

"Yeah, Fliss, what is it?" Will asks his step-mom curiously.

"Mia" Felicity says simply. 

"Mia?" Both Oliver and William ask looking at each other, and back at Felicity.

"It means "Mine." in Italian/Latin origin, and Danish origin, where its meaning is "Beloved." Felicity explains to them. I also thought we could honor your mother, Mia and Moira sound similar, right? Oh, Mia and Thea rhyme too. That's two birds with one stone. Plus, I loved The Princess Diaries movies when I was younger." Felicity babbles.

Oliver and William stare at her, trying not to laugh. "What?" Felicity asks her boys.

"You're cute. I love the name, it's perfect." Oliver tells her lovingly.

"Yeah, Fliss, I love it, too." Will agrees happily.

"Mia Queen" Felicity says, testing out the name putting a hand on her stomach once again. Their daughter replies with swift kicks, approving of her name.

"Mia, our Smoak-Queen Princess." Oliver says with tears in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short, but sweet story. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! ;)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @FionaAlexandraQ


End file.
